VAMPIRE HUNTER
by gerard kuran
Summary: NATSU ES UN JOVEN QUE ESTUDIA EN LA ACADEMIA FAIRY HUNTER TODO CAMBIA CUANDO ERZA SCARLE LA NUEVA ESTUDIANTE LLEGA Y CON ELLA UN GRAN SECRETO ELLA ES UNA VAMPIREZA DE MAS DE 200 AÑOS DE VIDA Y EL PRIMER DIA QUE LLEGO SE ENAMORO DE NATSU Y NATSU DE ELLA
1. Chapter 1

**OPENING 1 KEMURI**

**SI LAS COSAS CONTINUAN DE LA MANERA EN QUE ESTAN**

**CREO QUE ESTE MUNDO SE ROMPERA**

**NO TENGO FE EN EL SUEÑO DE UN NOBLE FUTURO**

**TAMBIEN HOY DESDE LA MAÑANA HASTA LA NOCHE**

**NO ERA UNA COSA BUENA**

**EL TIEMPO SIMPLEMENTE PASA DE LARGO**

**EL HIERRO EN EL CUERPO SOLO SE OXIDA**

**PARECE QUE SOLO LAS COSAS DAÑINAS**

**NACEN EN NUESTRA SOCIEDAD**

**INCLUSO LAS COSAS QUE QUIERO HACER**

**SON UN OBSTACULO PARA ALGUIEN MAS**

**EL HUMO INHALADO DESTRUYE EL CUERPO DE **

**LA GENTE**

**COMO ES QUE NO HAYA NINGUNA COSA BUENA**

**POR QUE NO DAR UNA COSA BUENA PARA EL**

**MUNDO**

**NATSU DRAGNELL DE 16 AÑOS SE ENCONTRABA MIRANDO POR LA VENTANA SIEMPRE HERA LO MISMO DESDE QUE DECIDIO UNIRSE A LA ACADEMIA FAIRY HUNTER DONDE EL SE CONVERTIRIA EN UN HUNTER Y MATARIA VAMPIROS**

**NATSU POV:ESTOY ABURRIDO POR QUE NADA BUENO PASA POR AQUI POR QUE ES MUCHO PEDIR**

**LUCY:NATSU QUE TIENES**

**NATSU:ESTOY ABURRIDO LUCY NADA PUEDE QUITARME LO ABURRIDO SABES**

**LUCY:PUES ESCUCHE QUE HOY LLEGA UNA ALUMNA NUEVA A LA ACADEMIA SABES**

**NATSU:Y QUE SOLO ES UNA CHICA MAS EN LA ACADEMIA SABES**

**LUCY:TIENES RAZON PERO NO TE DA CURIOSIDAD EL SABER QUIEN ES ELLA Y POR QUE ESTA AQUI**

**NATSU:CREES QUE SOY UN PERVERTIDO COMO GRAY**

**GRAY:OYE**

**NATSU:CALLATE CUBO DE HIELO ESTOY EN MEDIO DE HALGO IMPORTANTE**

**LUCY:SOLO LO DECIA PARA ANIMARTE ES QUE TE MIRABAS MUY CALLADO SABES NATSU**

**NATSU:GRACIAS LUCE **

**LUCY SE SONROJO NATSU SOLO LA LLAMABE LUCE CUANDO LE EXPRESABA COSAS LINDAS SOBRE ELLA**

**LUCY:NO FUE NADA NATSU**

**FUERA DE LA ACADEMIA SE ENCONTRABA UNA CHICA PELIROJA DE 16 AÑOS SU PIEL BLANCA COMO LA NIEVE**

**ERZA:FAIRY HUNTER EH SUENA INTEREZANTE **

**ASI LA PELIROJA SE DIRIGIO DENTRO DE LA ACADEMIA ELLA VESTIA EL UNIFORME DE LA ACADEMIA UNA FALDA ROJA Y UNA BLUZA BLANCA CON UN SACO NEGRO**

**MACAROV:TU DEVES SER ERZA CHAN VERDAD**

**ERZA:SI Y USTEDE DEVE SER MACAROV DREYAR EL HUNTER LEGENDARIO **

**MACAROV:ASI ES ERZA CHAN ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LA ACADEMIA Y SOBRE TODO QUE DISFRUTES SER PARTE DE LA FAMILIA**

**ERZA:GRACIAS MASTER**

**MACAROV:DE NADA**

**ERZA CAMINO ASIA EL DORMITORIO 4 F DONDE DORMIAN NATASU LUCY Y GRAY**

**ERZA TOCO Y LUCY ABRIO**

**LUCY:HOLA**

**ERZA:MUCHO GUSTO SOY ERZA SCARLET SOY SU NUEVA COMPAÑERO**

**LUCY:ENCANTADA PASA**

**ERZA ENTRO Y MIRO A GRAY ACOSTADO EN SU CAMA VIENDO TELEVISION Y A NATSU MIRAR POR LA VENTANA**

**ERZA:ES MUY LINDO**

**LUCY:GRACIAS**

**ERZA MIRO A GRAY Y DIJO**

**ERZA:HOLA SOY ERZA SCARLET ESPERO QUE NOS LLEVEMOS BIEN**

**GRAY:SOY GRAY FULLBUSTER ENCANTADO**

**ERZA MIRO A NATSU Y SE PERDIO EN SU ROSTRO EL ERA MUY LINDO ERA LO QUE PENSABA ERZA**

**NATSU:HOLA ME LLAMO NATSU DRAGNELL ESPERO QUE SEAMOS BUENOS AMIGOS ERZA**

**ERZA:ESO ESPERO NATSU**

**LUCY:ESA ES TU CAMA ERZA **

**ERA UNA CAMA LITERA ARRIBA DORMIA NATSU Y ABAJO ERZA**

**ERZA:BIEN**

**ERZA PUSO SUS COSAS EN SU CAMA Y SE SENTO EN ELLA Y DIJO**

**ERZA:LUCY COMO TE DIVIERTES AQUI**

**LUCY:PUES CADA DOS SEMANAS TENEMOS UN DIA LIBRE Y BUENO ESTAN LOS FINES DE SEMANA PERO SIEMPRE QUE TENGO TIEMPO LIBRE ME GUSTA CAMINAR POR EL BOSQUE IR AL LAGO O IR A LA PLAZA DE LA CIUDAD CON ESTOS TONTOS**

**GRAY:OYE**

**LUCY:SIGUE MIRANDO AL TELE GRAY**

**GRAY:HMP**

**ERZA:SUENA DIVERTIDO LUCY**

**LUCY:LO SE Y DIME QUE HAY DE TI QUE TE GUSTA TU CABELLO ES ROJO**

**ERZA:SI SIEMPRE HA SIDO ROJO ME GUSTA LEER Y LOS PASTELILLOS DE FRESA SOY ADICTA A ELLOS**

**NATSU:WOW**

**ERZA MIRO A NATSU Y SE SONROJO**

**NATSU:QUE PASA**

**ERZA:NADA NADA**

**NATSU:BIEN **

**ERZA:POR CIERTO LUCY TE GUSTARIA SALIR MAÑANA AL LAGO**

**LUCY:CLARO**

**ERZA:Y BUENO POR QUE NO VIENEN USTEDES DOS**

**NATSU:CUENTA CONMIGO ERZA**

**GRAY:LO SIENTO VERE A MI NOVIA QUIZAS LA PROXIMA PERO GRACIAS**

**ERZA:HMM**

**NATSU:DESCUIDA ERZA ESTAREMOS MEJOR SIN EL PERVERTIDO CUBO DE HIELO JAJAJAJAJA**

**GRAY:QUE DICES CABEZA DE FLAMA**

**NATSU:CUBO DE HIELO**

**GRAY:CABEZA DE FLAMA**

**NATSU:EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**GRAY:EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IDIOTA**

**NATSU:PERVERTIDO DE CLOSET**

**GRAY:TONTO ESTUPIDO**

**NATSU:XD**

**GRAY:ASI TU ERES MALDITO**

**NATSU:JAJAJAJAJAJJA NATSU 8 GRAY 2 **

**GRAY:TONTO**

**ERZA POV:HUMANOS QUIEN LOS ENTIENDE PERO SE VE QUE SON AMABLES Y NATSU ES TAN LINDO **

**CONTINUARA**

**ENDING 1 I REMENBER YOU**

**EL VIENTO FRIO ME SOPLA EN LA CARA**

**ME HACE RECORDAR EL CIELO CUANDO**

**ESTABAMOS JUNTOS**

**DESDE MI CASA AUN VEO EL MAR**

**DESDE AQUI TE ESPERO Y TE SIGO BUSCANDO**

**ESOS DIAS PASARON PERO EL VERANO SIGUE**

**SU RECUERDO ESTA EN MI TABLA DE SURF**

**RECUERDO EL SOL DE ENTONCES COMO SI FUERA**

**AYER**

**SI TODAVIA PUEDO OIR TU VOZ**

**ME DIJISTE NO VOY A LLORAR**

**MOVIENDO NUESTRAS MANOS DESPIDIENDONOS SIN**

**MOVER NUESTROS LABIOS**

**NO DIJIMOS NI UNA PALABRA NUESTRAS MANOS HABLARON**

**TE FUISTE JUNTO AL SOL**

**TE RECUERDO**


	2. Chapter 2 ERZA

**OPENING 1 KEMURI**

**SI LAS COSAS CONTINUAN DE LA MANERA EN QUE ESTAN**

**CREO QUE ESTE MUNDO SE ROMPERA**

**NO TENGO FE EN EL SUEÑO DE UN NOBLE FUTURO**

**TAMBIEN HOY DESDE LA MAÑANA HASTA LA NOCHE**

**NO ERA UNA COSA BUENA**

**EL TIEMPO SIMPLEMENTE PASA DE LARGO**

**EL HIERRO EN EL CUERPO SOLO SE OXIDA**

**PARECE QUE SOLO LAS COSAS DAÑINAS**

**NACEN EN NUESTRA SOCIEDAD**

**INCLUSO LAS COSAS QUE QUIERO HACER**

**SON UN OBSTACULO PARA ALGUIEN MAS**

**EL HUMO INHALADO DESTRUYE EL CUERPO DE**

**LA GENTE**

**COMO ES QUE NO HAYA NINGUNA COSA BUENA**

**POR QUE NO DAR UNA COSA BUENA PARA EL**

**MUNDO**

**LUCY NATSU Y ERZA SE ENCONTRABAN CAMINANDO POR EL LAGO RINDOSE DE LAS COSAS DE NATSU**

**ERZA:SABES NATSU ERES MUY GRACIOSO**

**NATSU:GRACIAS ME ESFUERZO PARA HACER REIR A LOS DEMAS**

**LUCY:ESO NI SE DISCUTE SABES**

**ERZA:JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**LUCY:JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**NATSU:LO VEN ESTO ES UN DON**

**LUCY:DEVERIAS DEJAR DE INTENTAR SER UN HUNTER Y CONVERTIRTE EN COMEDIANTE NATSU**

**NATSU:PARA NADA SER HUNTER ES MI SUEÑO ASI PODRE ELIMINAR A ESOS CHUPA SANGRE MALNACIDOS**

**ERZA SE SINTIO OFENDIDA PERO SABIA QUE DEVIA MANTENERSE ENCUBIERTA PARA QUE NO LA DESCUBRIERAN**

**NATSU:SUCEDE ALGO ERZA**

**ERZA:EH NO ES NADA NATSU**

**NATSU:AYE**

**ERZA:JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**NATSU:SABIA QUE REIRIAS ERZA **

**ERZA:ASI**

**NATSU:SI**

**ERZA Y NATSU SE MIRARON A LOS OJOS CON INTENSIDAD LUCY NOTO QUE SE MIRABAN CON DESEO Y DIJO**

**LUCY:Y QUIEN QUIERE UN CAFE PARA EL FRIO**

**ERZA:EH**

**NATSU:QUE DECIAS LUCY**

**LUCY:QUE SI QUIEREN UN CAFE BAKA**

**NATSU:OH BUENA IDEA LUCE**

**LUCY SONRIO Y PENSO**

**LUCY POV:NATSU SIGUE SIENDO MIO Y DE NADIE MAS JAJAJAJAJAJA**

**ASI LOS 3 SE DIRIGIERON A LA CAFETERIA DE LA PLAZA Y AL LLEGAR SE ENCONTRARON CON UNA MUJER DE 56 AÑOS QUE MIRO A ERZA Y LE DIJO**

**ASUNA:TU**

**ERZA:DISCULPE**

**ASUNA:TU ACASO NO ME RECUERDAS**

**ERZA:LO SIENTO PERO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESTOY AQUI **

**ASUNA:NO MIENTAS TU ESTUVISTE AQUI HACE 30 AÑOS ADIMITELO**

**NATSU:DISCULPE SEÑORA PERO CREO QUE SE ESTA EQUIVOCANDO MI AMIGA LLEGO APENAS AYER AQUI A MAGNOLIA COMO PODRIA CONOCERLA**

**ERZA POV:MALDITA ANCIANA POR QUE ME MOLESTAS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS**

**ASI NATSU LUCY Y ERZA SE SENTARON EN UNA MESA Y LUCY DIJO**

**LUCY:ERZA ESTAS BIEN**

**ERZA:SI LUCY NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI JAJAJAJA**

**LUCY:ERZA**

**NATSU:DESCUIDA ERZA NADA TE PASARA MIENTRAS ESTEMOS JUNTOS LOS DOS NOS PROTEGEREMOS QUE DICES**

**ERZA:VALE**

**ERZA SE ENCONTRABA SONROJADA NATSU LE ESTABA PRESTANDO MUCHA ATENCION Y ESO LE AGRADABA PERO A NUESTRA AMIGA RUBIA NO**

**LUCY POV:SE QUE NATSU QUIERE SER AMIGO DE ERZA PERO PARESE QUE SON NOVIOS LA FORMA EN QUE SE MIRAN COMO SE HABLAN MALDITA SEA NATSU ES MIO SOLO MIO Y DE NADIE MAS**

**ERZA:LUCY**

**LUCY:SI ERZA**

**ERZA:ETTO TIENES NOVIO**

**LUCY:EH**

**NATSU:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA LUCY CON NOVIO POR FAVOR ES COMO DECIR QUE GRAY ES GUAPO JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ**

**LUCY:CALLATE MALDITO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**LO SIGUIENTE QUE PASO FUE LUCY GOLPEANDO A NATSU **

**NATSU:AHANAUAA AYEEEEEEE**

**ERZA:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ERES MUY DIVERTIDA LUCY**

**LUCY:EH**

**ERZA:NUNCA CONOCIA A NADIE TAN LINDA Y GRACIOSA COMO TU SABES**

**LUCY:GRACIAS ERZA**

**NATSU:BRU BRUJA**

**LUCY LO TOMO DEL CUELLO Y DIJO**

**LUCY:A QUIEN LE DICES BRUJA NATSUUUUUUUU**

**NATSU:A A NA NADIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**LUCY:ESO IAMGINE BAKA**

**DESPUEZ DE PASAR UN RATO AGRADABLE LOS 3 REGRESARON A LA ACADEMIA DIRECTAMENTE A SU DORMITORIO**

**GRAY SE ENCONTRABA JUNTO A SU NOVIO JUVIA BESANDOSE**

**LUCY:HOLA GRAY JUVIA**

**JUVIA:HOLA LUCY**

**NATSU:JUVIA CHAN CUBO DE HIELO**

**JUVIA:HOLA NATSU SAN**

**ERZA:HOLA**

**JUVIA:HOLA**

**GRAY:Y COMO LES FUE**

**NATSU:BUENO PUES A UNOS NOS GOLPEARON PERO NOS FUE BIEN**

**GRAY:YA VEO**

**LUCY:TE LO TENIAS MERECIDO NATSU**

**NATSU:BLA BLA BLA**

**ERZA:JEJE**

**GRAY:POR CIERTO ERZA UN CHICO VINO A BUSCARTE CUANDO NO ESTABAN**

**ERZA:A ASI**

**GRAY:SI SE LLAMA JELLAL **

**ERZA:YA VEO**

**GRAY:DIJO QUE TENIA QUE HABLAR CONTIGO Y QUE VENDRIA DESPUEZ**

**ERZA:GRACIAS GRAY**

**GRAY:DE NADA**

**JUVIA:GRAY SAMA ES TAN AMABLE POR ESO JUVIA LO AMA**

**GRAY:HMP**

**LA NOCHE CALLO EN FAIRY HUNTER TODOS SE ENCONTRABAN DURMIENDO MENOS ERZA QUE ESTABA PENSANDO**

**ERZA POV:QUE QUIERES JELLAL YA NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO LO UNICO QUE DESEO ES PODER VIVIR EN PAZ Y PODER ESTAR CERCA DE NATSU ESO ES LO QUE MAS ME IMPORTA AHORA**

**CONTINUARA**

**ENDING 1 I REMEMBER YOU**

**EL VIENTO FRIO EM SOPLA EN LA CARA**

**ME HACE RECORDAR EL CIELO CUANDO**

**ESTABAMOS JUNTOS**

**DESDE MI CASA AUN VEO EL MAR**

**DESDE AQUI TE ESPERO Y TE SIGO BUSCANDO**

**ESOS DIAS PASARON PERO EL VERANO SIGUE**

**SU RECUERDO ESTA EN MI TABLA DE SURF**

**RECUERDO EL SOL DE ENTONCES COMO SI FUERA**

**AYER**

**SI TODAVIA PUEDO OIR TU VOZ**

**ME DIJISTE NO VOY A LLORAR**

**MOVIENDO NUESTRAS MANOS DESPIDIENDONOS SIN**

**MOVER NUESTROS LABIOS**

**NO DIJIMOS NI UNA PALABRA NUESTRAS MANOS HABLARON**

**TE FUISTE JUNTO AL SOL**

**TE RECUERDO**


End file.
